


I'm Stuck With You

by NoahK



Series: One Day She's Going to Know [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, some group chat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm stuck with you but you know that's okay because you're stuck with me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ends & Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot going on...trying to get back in the swing of writing  
> also forgot to write an entire scene last update but found another way to incorporate it as more of a surprise. If you want that scene you can come bug me on tumblr and I'll post it...

“Chlo, what about this one?” Beca asks turning the laptop towards the redhead and pointing at the latest apartment she’s found.

“Hmm,” Chloe mumbled looking over the pictures, the location and the price in short glances. “Nah, it’s kind of in a dodgy area.”

“Okay,” Beca says before clicking away and turning the screen back to herself to continue looking.

Apartment/House hunting has become a regular thing for the two of them to do on their off time. They’d both sit down with their laptops looking through various sites for any housing possibilities but it was no easy task. They had a few tagged for future reference on Trulia but didn’t have one definite house they were leaning towards but they were determined to keep looking. Chloe had gotten quite in the zone for it so when Beca’s phone went off she didn’t even tear her eyes off her laptop as the younger girl got up from the couch to walk into the next room.

“Hello, Mitchell speaking,” Beca said before her voice drifted off into a different room.

Chloe only began to wonder about the phone call after a solid ten minutes had passed without Beca returning. The younger girl never really was one for long phone calls unless it was with the redhead herself but just as Chloe was about to go figure it out Beca came striding back into the room.

“Who was that?”

“Well, I should be asking you that,” Beca replied moving in front of Chloe.

“Huh?” Chloe scrunched up her face in confusion.

“I hear that a little birdy decided to try to make some connections for me,” Beca clarified and it took Chloe a couple of moments to realize what exactly she was talking about.

“Oh, that,” Chloe realized as she pushed her laptop off to the side and looking up at the younger girl.

“Yeah, that,” Beca repeated with a smirk.

“What?” Chloe asked scrutinizing the weird look that Beca is giving her.

“Nothing I just,” Beca begins slowly moving her way until she’s straddling Chloe on the couch. “I was on the phone with Eli.”

“Who?” Chloe asked in attempt of playing dumb.

“Oh, you know just that blonde guy I spent like ten minutes rambling to about my love for his work and music in general. And who you apparently talked to and gave my demo to without my knowledge,” Beca replied offhandedly.

“And?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“And he offered me a job at his record label,” Beca admitted casually as if it weren’t a huge deal.

“Oh my god, Bec. That’s amazing,” Chloe declared with a huge smile and a giddy wave of her hands.

“You’re amazing,” Beca decides instead with a smile before giving her a quick peck. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Becs,” Chloe mumbled before losing her train of thought at the sight of Beca’s eyes and the look she’s currently giving the redhead. Beca let her smile grow at the realization of Chloe’s silence before finally making a move to show the older girl just how much she meant it.

* * *

 

The rush of work in the weeks leading up to graduation leaves all of the senior Bellas very preoccupied. It’s a mass of final assignments, final exams and preparation for Worlds and to say that it’s stressful is a complete understatement. Every single one of the Bellas is walking on a thin line just on the verge of snapping at anyone who even slightly rubs them the wrong way. Emily happens to be the victim of said lashing out quite regularly but she doesn’t blame them because things are stressful for her too just on a much lower level.

“Hey, Beca. Do you think I can talk to you about something?” Emily asks hesitantly standing before the older girl shifting from one foot to the other.

“Um, not right now,” Beca replies without even looking up from packing up her bag. “I really need to run.”

“It’ll only take a minute,” Emily presses on looking at her hopefully.

“Em, I can’t. Really. Another time okay?” Beca asks trying to level her voice.

“Yeah. Sure,” the younger girl mumbled watching the older girl walk out of the room quickly. Emily sighs to herself before eventually getting her own stuff together to leave.

* * *

 

“Mitchell here,” Beca mumbles without even checking the caller id on her phone before picking up.

“Bec, where are you?” Chloe asks.

“Library. Why? What’s up?” Beca replied moving her attention from her studying to the voice on the other end of the phone.

“I think I found the one,” Chloe mumbled in disbelief.

“What?”

“I think I found the one,” Chloe repeats and Beca can practically hear the other girl’s smile. “When will you be done?”

“Right now,” Beca declared as she started to pack up her things. “I’m coming to see it now.”

“Okay. Good,” Chloe nearly squeals over the phone.

“Be there in 5,” Beca announces as she makes her way out of the library doors biting back a smile at Chloe’s excitement.

\--

“Woah, Beca breathes out as she goes through the pictures slowly taking them all in.

“I know,” Chloe whispers from where her head is resting on Beca’s shoulder looking through the pictures for the umpteenth time and falling even more in love with the space each time.

“Is that a dog park?” Beca asks with confusion etched in her face.

“Yeah, it’s so cool,” Chloe cheers with a gleam in her eyes and Beca knows exactly where this is going to go if they choose this apartment. “But look floor to ceiling windows, Bec!”

“I like the layout pictures labelled with the “raise a glass” room. That’s priceless,” Beca says with a laugh as she examines a layout of the apartment.

“Isn’t it?”

“So,” Beca starts exiting out of the pictures and navigating back to the main listing the mouse hovering over the blood orange button. “This is the one?”

“This is the one,” Chloe confirms and clicks the mouse for Beca far too excited to wait any longer. “And now we wait.”

“Right, the waiting game,” Beca drawls out as she moves Chloe’s laptop onto the coffee table.

“I’m sure it won’t be long especially because it’s a new listing. I’m sure they’ll jump right at the opportunity. But bonus points for me for finding the place AND finding one within our budget,” Chloe adds obviously proud of her accomplishment.

“I gotta give it to you for that one,” Beca decides with a laugh as Chloe raised her hand for a hi-five.

“Let’s celebrate,” Chloe burst wasting no time to jump off the couch and rush off towards the kitchen. Beca watched from the couch as the redhead struggled to reach into the cabinets and dig out just the right bottle of wine to suit the occasion.

“Thank you, Beale,” Beca said with a hint of excitement as she took the glass of wine.

“My pleasure, Mitchell. Now a toast to a possible apartment,” Chloe cheers with a raise of her glass and a gleam in her eyes.

“Cheers,” Beca laughs with a clink of their glasses followed by the redhead’s giggling and eager smile that made Beca swoon.

“How else should we celebrate?” Beca asked with a hopeful gaze at the older girl who gaze her a bemused smile before taking a sip of her wine without breaking their gaze.

“I dunno, Becs. You seem to have something in mind,” Chloe whispers into Beca’s ear sending goosebumps down her neck.

“Yeah. I definitely do,” Beca mumbled once she was able to control her breathing long enough to respond.

* * *

 

“Beca!” Emily calls from across the courtyard rushing towards the smaller girl that she’d honestly been looking for all day.

“Emily,” Beca states simply once they’re walking side by side.

“Remember how I wanted to talk to you the other day?” Emily asks hopefully.

“Yeah, sorry I was in a rush. Um, I kind of am now too,” Beca says with a show of her hands that she thinks demonstrates the fact that she’s walking a little faster than normal.

“Right, um, do you have like one minute?” Emily asks with a hopeful smile that slowly begins to fall when she looks at Beca who barely even glances at the time.

“Not really,” Beca admits. “I have a final in like 10 minutes all the way across campus and I still haven’t eaten.”

“Oh,” Emily mumbles.

“Listen, text me later and we’ll talk,” Beca offers immediately making Emily perk up a little at the notion.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll do that,” Emily nods enthusiastically as if it were the best news she’s ever heard in her whole life.

“Right,” Beca affirms before motioning towards where she was headed to suffice as a goodbye before walking off.

**Emily (4:53 pm):** you free to talk now?

**Beca (5:27 pm):** out to dinner with Chloe

**Emily (5:29 pm):** ok

“Beca?” Chloe asks watching the younger girl text under the table.

“Hmm?” Beca mumbles her head shooting up to look at the redhead while she slid her phone back into her pocket.

“Texting I see,” Chloe observes with a slight smile.

“Yeah, uh, Legacy wants to talk to me about something,” Beca replies as she squeezes a slice of lemon into her water before dropping it in altogether.

“What about?”

“I don’t know. She’s been asking me every time she sees me so it must be important or something stupid,” Beca mumbles the last part with a slight roll of her eyes.

“Beca,” Chloe scolds.

“Sorry, you know what I mean,” Beca halfheartedly apologizes.

“Yeah. Why haven’t you talked yet?” Chloe asks turning back to the matter at hand.

“Every time she asks I’m busy,” Beca replies simply to which Chloe gives her a look. “Seriously. Once was after rehearsal and I had to go study. The second was earlier today when I was rushing to my final and well now.”

“Invite her to dinner,” Chloe states simply as she glances back down at the menu.

“No way,” Beca refuses.

“Beca,” Chloe chastises looking up from her menu with a glare.

“What? Legacy isn’t coming on our dinner date with us and besides she doesn’t have a car to get here,” Beca defends and when met with Chloe’s harsh gaze she drops hers down to the menu on the table.

“I’m offering anyway,” Chloe decides as she makes a show of pulling out her phone from her bag.

“No,” Beca whines.

“Too bad.”

**Chloe (5:33 pm):** Hey Legacy do you want to come to dinner with me and Becs?

**Chloe (5:34 pm):** we’re at Ecco if you want to join

**Legacy (5:36 pm):** I totally would if I could get there

**Chloe (5:37 pm):** no problem if you can’t. just wanted to extend the offer

**Chloe (5:37 pm):** ps I’ll make sure Becs drops by to have your talk

**Legacy (5:39 pm):** Great and thanks

“Look at that, Becs,” Chloe starts as she puts her phone away. “I extended the offer even though the likelihood of her getting here is slim. And you’re dropping by her dorm before we go back to the apartment.”

“Chloe, you didn’t,” Beca whines again.

“Oh, I did. It’s Legacy, Beca. It’s not going to kill you to talk to her for a couple minutes,” Chloe reasons and before Beca can argue back the waiter comes to take their orders.

“It’s going to kill me,” Beca whispers after the waiter turns to leave.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Chloe says with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, I am,” Beca agrees with a smirk.

“I’ll even come with you,” Chloe offers and instantly Beca seems to lighten up.

“Good,” Beca replies. “You can save me if it turns out to be something stupid.”

“Beca,” Chloe chastises again fixing her with yet another glare.

“It’s true and you know it,” Beca defends with her hands up in the air to surrender.

“Uh huh. Okay.”

\--

“Do we really have to go to the dorms?” Beca asks as she swings their interlocked hands back and forth.

“Yes,” Chloe insists. “You said you’d talk to Legacy so guess who’s going to talk to Legacy?”

“A grumpy Beca,” the younger girl mumbled as she stared at the ground instead of in front of them. She trusted Chloe to lead the way and not completely run her into a pole like she may have done two years ago for the hell of it.

“Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?” Chloe giggles.

“Maybe,” Beca mumbles again.

“Oh my god. And people say you’re the mature one,” Chloe tsked with a shake of her head.

“Do they really?” Beca asked her head picking up to look at the redhead.

“Only sometimes but they’re only kidding,” Chloe nudges Beca’s hip with her own efficiently making Beca stumble.

“Hey, no shoving,” the younger girl whines is detest.

“Says the person who referred to herself in third person,” Chloe beams and nudges her again only to get a scowl from Beca in return.

“Whatever,” Beca quips with a gentle roll of her eyes as she grabs the door to head into Emily’s dorm. The quicker she gets this over with the quicker she can get back to the comfort of her bed.

“Where is she again?” Chloe asks once they make it to the stairs.

“Second floor, um,” Beca wracks her brain for the exact room that Emily is in, “third room on the right, I think.”

Chloe nods silently as they make their way up the stairs and onto the second floor. Chloe leads them down the hall without even hesitating to knock on the third door on the right just like Beca had said. And luckily for them Emily opened the door almost immediately with a bright smile and urging them to come in.

“So, Legacy. What did you want to talk about?” Beca asks taking in the younger girl’s room quickly. It was way too bright for her liking but it definitely suited the girl standing before her as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

“I, uh,” Emily looks down to her hands before taking a deep breath and continuing on. “I was wondering if you would maybe check out my song. And, like, maybe we could collaborate sometime?”

Beca stood there stunned for a moment at Emily’s question because out of all the things that she could have brought up this was definitely not even a thought that crossed Beca’s mind. Beca didn’t realize her silence was getting a bit prolonged until Chloe nudged her gently and shook her out of her reverie.

“Yeah. Totally,” Beca replied quickly. “I might have an idea actually,” Beca mumbled and suddenly her mind was racing with ideas. This could work. This definitely could work.

“Really?” Emily questioned seemingly shocked.

“Really,” Beca insisted more confidently this time. “This is perfect.”

“What?” Emily perks up even more at Beca’s statement that the older girl hadn’t even realized she said aloud.

“Nothing,” Beca interrupted quickly. “I just, I have an idea. Um, text me to tell me a night that you’re free, okay? I gotta run.”

“Becs, we just got here,” Chloe cut in for the first time since getting into Emily’s room.

“I know. I just - I have an idea and I need to work it out like right now,” Beca replied quickly her words beginning to stumble over each other. “So, tell me a night you’re free and, uh, bring yourself of course. Just text me, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Emily nods quickly as Beca rushes out of the room leaving Emily and Chloe behind.

“Well, that went well,” Chloe said looking towards the younger girl who was seemingly about to burst with excitement.

“O. M. Aca-G,” Emily squealed as she did a little happy dance.  

“Alright, excitement all around,” Chloe laughed at Legacy’s enthusiasm but really she couldn’t blame her for it. It was perfectly acceptable in this situation.

“You coming, Chlo?” Beca calls as she reappears in the doorway trying to make like she hadn’t completely left her girlfriend behind in her wake of taking off.

“Yep,” Chloe chirps before smiling at Legacy and giving her a gentle wave as she exits the room where more squeals of excitement ensue.

“She’s a bit excited,” Chloe laughs once they were outside the dorm building and heading back to the car.

“Well, yeah. I mean it is a big deal or at least it can be a big deal,” Beca decides offhandedly and slightly distractedly.

“You in there?” Chloe jokes waving her hand in front of Beca’s face.

“Not fully,” Beca replies immediately with a smirk on her face obviously biting back laughter.

“I’m driving then,” Chloe declares swiping the keys out of Beca’s pockets and racing off towards the parking lot.

“Hey!” Beca shouts with slight amusement.

“Last one to the car fills the tank,” Chloe calls back with a laugh because she knows how much Beca hates it.

“Not fair,” Beca shouts again before breaking into a sprint in hopes of trying to overtake Chloe.

Despite putting her all into the sprint she was unable to surpass Chloe but she got pretty close. Close enough that Chloe can call it a fair game which was poor planning on Beca’s part.

“You cheated,” Beca declares in between heavy breaths.

“Nope,” Chloe chirps. “I just got a head start and it didn’t look like you had much trouble catching up.”

“A head start is cheating, Beale,” Beca says fixing her with a glare that was matched with gleaming blue eyes.

“Nah,” Chloe decides with a shake of her head before quite literally stumbling into the front seat of the car. And before Beca even makes a move for the door handle Chloe clicks the lock button with a devilish grin splitting across her face.

“What are you -” Beca starts as her eyes flick down to the door. “You did not.”

The younger girl immediately starts to repeatedly pull the door handle as if at any second it would magically unlock itself. Once she finally gave up she just glared at Chloe who was sitting in her seat proudly starting to crack up at the situation at hand.

“This is not funny,” Beca whines with another pull on the door handle. “C’mon Chloe.”

“Hold on,” Chloe insists shuffling through her bag. “Just a minute.”

“Chloe, no,” Beca threatens with a raise of her hand as if that would stop Chloe from taking a video on her phone.

“Hey, Bec. What’s wrong?” Chloe asks feigning innocence.

“This isn’t funny,” Beca groans as she runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

“Try again?”

Beca immediately fixes her with yet another powerful glare but reaches for the handle anyway and pulls it gently.

“No such luck,” Chloe giggles.

“Chlo, I swear to god if you don’t open this door right now -”

“Or what? You’re gonna glare me to death?” Chloe smirks only to be fixed with the glare in return. “I think my point has been proven.”

“I’m not afraid to hold out, Chlo. Let’s remember that I waited over a year to tell you how I felt in the first place. I have absolutely no problem holding out,” Beca threatens through gritted teeth.

“Says the person who can never resist me,” Chloe replies confidently.

“When need be,” Beca shrugs.

“When need be?” Chloe questions instantly gaining so much ground. “Like at family gatherings? Or what about Christmas? Or that performance last year? You know the one. Right Becs?”

“You wouldn’t,” Beca booms her eyes going wide in horror.

“Try me,” Chloe smirks her phone still in her hand pointing at Beca to document the whole thing. She would kill her for sending it in the group chat but that was just too damn bad.

“Fine,” Beca mumbles in defeat. “Just let me into the car so we can go.”

“No holding out?” Chloe questions.

“No holding out,” Beca affirms to which Chloe unlocks the door and Beca stumbles in.

“They’re gonna love this,” Chloe says with a laugh.

“No!” Beca yells grabbing for Chloe’s phone only to hit send herself.

“Well,” Chloe breaks into laughter. “Now it’s your own doing.”

“I hate you,” Beca mumbles her gaze focused on the phone as if staring at the video long enough would make it delete and not get delivered to every single person in the ‘Aca-Bitches’ group chat.

“You love me,” Chloe quips with a smile.

“No. Tonight I definitely hate you,” Beca groans as the first of many messages comes through.

“Sure,” Chloe sings dragging the word out as she turns her attention to driving again.

“I really do,” Beca mutters again as more messages show up on her phone each one accompanied by yet another groan.

**Aca-Bitches**

**Chloe (8:26 pm):** Attachment: 1 Video

**Fat Amy (8:29 pm):** Beca ‘Whipped AF’ Mitchell

**Stacie (8:31 pm):** understatement of the century

**Stacie (8:32 pm):** on a side note...hold out my ass. even when you weren’t together you were eye-fucking each other all the time

**Fat Amy (8:35 pm):** Beca ‘Bedroom Eyes’ Mitchell

**Aubrey (8:39 pm):** I have to agree with them there.

**Aubrey (8:41 pm):** It was painfully obvious. Even then. Also good to see Beca beg.

**Fat Amy (8:43 pm):** ;) practically down on her knees begging

**Aubrey (8:43 pm):** Also, what’s this I hear about an incident at the performance last year?

**Cynthia Rose (8:45 pm):** Yeah...care to elaborate

**Fat Amy (8:46 pm):** I bet they got caught by the judges doing the do and THAT’S why we got kicked out this year

**Fat Amy (8:46 pm):** Some X rated Bellas “performance”

**Cynthia Rose (8:47 pm):** XXX

**Stacie (8:47 pm):** Whatever the story it sounds dirty

**Stacie (8:48 pm):** Do tell…

**Fat Amy (8:49 pm):** Anyone think they’re at it like kangaroos now?

**Cynthia Rose (8:50 pm):** Make up sex

**Stacie (8:50 pm):** is the best sex

**Aubrey (8:52 pm):** Well...it has been over 20 minutes

**Aubrey (8:53 pm):** And they’re not here so…

**Stacie (8:55 pm):** anyone have a gps tracker on their car?

**Fat Amy (8:56 pm):** On it right now

**Cynthia Rose (8:56 pm):** What?

**Fat Amy (8:59 pm):** Location unknown

**Stacie (8:59 pm):** ???

**Legacy (9:00 pm):** They were at my dorm...I assume the video was taken in the parking lot

**Fat Amy (9:01 pm):** Thanks Sherlock. But the question is are they still there

**Stacie (9:01 pm):** go look!

**Legacy (9:02 pm)** : Ohkay

**Stacie (9:03 pm):** update Bree?

**Aubrey (9:05 pm):** not here…

**Legacy (9:07 pm):** not here either

**Cynthia Rose (9:09 pm):** Where the fuck are they then?

**Fat Amy (9:09 pm):** Hiding out in some parking lot

**Fat Amy (9:10 pm):** Trying to not get caught by one of us probably

**Stacie (9:11 pm):** like we haven’t endured enough with their bedroom eyes

**Cynthia Rose (9:12 pm):** Well….

**Aubrey (9:13 pm)** : CR!

**Cynthia Rose (9:14 pm):** What?! It would make fantastic blackmail.

**Fat Amy (9:14 pm):** I agree with CR here

**Stacie (9:16 pm):** ten minutes shy of an hour...definitely make up sex

**Fat Amy (9:17 pm):** They’re rocking that car for sure

**Cynthia Rose (9:17 pm):** No doubt about it

**Beca (9:22 pm):** Unlike you pervs we were out getting candy and snacks. Also it’s a shame Bree now you don’t get any

**Fat Amy (9:24 pm):** I don’t buy this for a second

**Cynthia Rose (9:25 pm):** Me either

**Stacie (9:27 pm):** Bree?

**Aubrey (9:30 pm):** True to some degree. They’re back with candy and snacks but…

**Fat Amy (9:32 pm):** But?

**Cynthia Rose (9:35 pm):** ??

**Aubrey (9:41 pm):** Sorry guys had to secure myself some candy.

**Fat Amy (9:42 pm):** Oh c’mon you sellout

**Aubrey (9:44 pm):** And lock myself in my room first. Now...they were definitely up to more than just picking up candy and snacks. No way in hell it took an hour to get all that…

**Aubrey (9:45 pm):** Plus their hair was way too mussed up to be from anything other than some heavy make out sesh in the car. No doubt about it.

**Fat Amy (9:46 pm):** I KNEW IT!

**Stacie (9:47 pm):** any other proof?

**Aubrey (9:49 pm):** sos Beca is out for blood

**Aubrey (9:50 pm):** like the swollen lips or the not so hidden hickey?

**Stacie (9:51 pm):** car make out sesh is confirmed. thanks for the sacrifice

**Aubrey (9:53 pm):** Please I can handle Mitchell in my sleep.

**Fat Amy (9:54 pm):** Sure you can ;)

**Cynthia Rose (9:54 pm):** We all know she has the ginger for that

**Chloe (9:56 pm):** ;)

**Stacie (9:57 pm):** any input Chloe? confirm the car sesh maybe?

**Chloe (9:58 pm):** ;)

**Fat Amy (9:59 pm):** I think it’s safe to say it’s confirmed

****  
  


“Aubrey! We had a deal,” Beca screams the second she sees the text message light up her phone immediately charging for the blonde’s bedroom.

“Sorry not sorry,” Aubrey calls back biting back laughter at the tiny ball of rage that was pounding on her door. “You were going to deny me my own candy.”

“We made a deal, Posen,” Beca yells through the door with a huff of frustration.

“Oh well,” Aubrey shrugs to herself.

“Beca,” Chloe chastises from the other room loud enough for Aubrey to hear. “Calm down.”

“No, I don’t want to be calm,” Beca shoots back immediately and instantly Aubrey is in fits of laughter as she pictures the tiny ball of rage stomping her foot on the ground.

“Too bad, Bec. C’mon,” Chloe insists and Aubrey can just picture her pulling the younger girl away from the bedroom.

“I’ll get you back,” Beca declares loudly from across the apartment before there’s a slam of the door that assures Aubrey’s safety.

* * *

 

“Everyone to the front steps!” Stacie yells through the house full of Bellas. “This is happening with or without you.”

“Coming,” Beca calls from the back of the house despite not having much interest in taking pictures especially in these ugly green gowns.

“Squish together a little more,” Emily requests gesturing said squishing with her pointer finger and thumb.

Some of the Bellas shifted over instantly making Beca roll her eyes at their unnecessary close proximity on the steps. She instantly gives a glare for the camera while everyone else cheers happily with smiles for the picture. And it’s just so Beca that no one makes her retake the picture much to her delight. She honestly didn’t expect to get her way with that one.

Later she figures out that’s because there were going to be so many other picture opportunities. Some of which she was completely unaware of resulting in a smile for the camera and her friends screaming “Gotcha” before quickly scurrying away when she shot them a threatening glare. Except for when one blonde in particular took a picture that well deserved being hunted down for because she knew that it’d end up on Facebook within the hour.

In fact it made it onto Instagram within five minutes which is the only reason Beca knows who to hunt down for sneaking a picture of her and Chloe kissing. Chloe tried to hold the younger girl back at first but upon reading the caption let her off to find the source of the picture. Chloe laughed at the sight and pulled out her phone.

**Chloe (4:52 pm):** “Put a ring on it already”

**Chloe (4:52 pm):** Seriously…

**Aubrey (4:53 pm):** It’s true.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the response because it wasn’t exactly like she was wrong. But the comments that kept coming on Aubrey’s post were kind of annoying her. Mostly because some people thought that one of them actually did propose or were just piping in with their agreements that it was damn well time to take the next step. And just because of that Chloe was going to wait it out even longer. She’s stubborn as hell and sure isn’t going to do something when so many people are nudging her to do it sooner than she planned. So she’s going to wait.

* * *

 

“World’s here we come,” Fat Amy screams holding up a cup of god knows what calling everyone’s attention to her. Once the other Bellas join in on her impromptu toast she chugs down the entire drink and busts out one of her classic drunken dance moves. Amazingly enough it doesn’t involve her full on running into someone else or falling over. Clearly she just hasn’t had enough to drink yet.

Chloe looks over to Beca with a raise of her eyebrows before matching it with a smirk that she quickly hides behind her yellow cup. Beca can’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline, and maybe alcohol, run over her body. And maybe it’s just the alcohol but suddenly she feels so very sure of anything that comes into her mind. World’s, proposing, Chloe. It all seems so right.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys this is just a little author's note to mention a few important things before I move forward.  
1\. There's been a username change from JillianJ to NoahK; in short I am transgender and I've been in the process of picking my name for the past 8 months and I've finally stuck with one long enough to update my username here. I didn't feel comfortable moving forward with my writing without mentioning the name change and it's he/him pronouns...  
2\. I'm sorry about the insane delay of all these months but life got really hectic. I went back to college and have been super busy with that and getting on hormones. I've been really preoccupied and writing fanfic obviously took the backseat.  
3\. This story will continue albeit I'm not sure how deep I will go with it as I've sort of lost where I was going  
4\. Although there will be other works in the near future   
5\. you can follow me over on tumblr noahsthetic.tumblr.com where I am very very active and post original writings more often now. 

If you've got questions or whatever feel free to ask them either here or on tumblr or whatever floats your boat


	3. The End of The World Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she watches the sun go down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a longgg wait but I'm back...finals are upon me and it's been the busiest semester yet so thanks for bearing with me through all this. Hopefully I'll be back writing more regularly once I'm out of school in just over a week :) Enjoy

The World’s come and go so fast it nearly gives Beca whiplash. She’s just so ecstatic that the Bellas actually won and it’s not the end of the world anymore. It’s not the end of the Bellas. Everything is falling back into place. Everything is right again. And the only thing left to do was to move across the country to LA and to propose. Which maybe is a bigger step than she realizes.

\--

 One of Chloe’s Sunday rituals is to have a Bella yoga day. Usually it’s only a few of them that partake and oddly enough Beca has been flitting in and out of the room when usually she would avoid the room entirely.

The reason for this becomes apparent when a couple minutes later Chloe hears the speakers turn on and a song that sounds oddly familiar stops blaring through the downstairs.

_I wanna last, wanna last forever_

_I wanna dance, wanna dance all night_

_I wanna last, wanna last forever_

_I wanna dance, dance, dance all night_

 

Confusion passes over the Bellas faces until one by one recognition passes over their face. The only way to describe Chloe’s face is to compare it to a ripe tomato.

 

_Baby bend over, (NA na na na na) baby bend over_

_Baby bend over, let me see you do that yoga_

_Baby bend over, (Na na na na na) baby bend over_

_Baby bend over, let your booty do that yoga_

 

“Beca fuckin’ Mitchell, are you serious?” Chloe screams as she breaks her perfectly poised downward-facing dog. “You’re such an immature little shit, you know that?”

“I am well aware,” Beca yells from the top of the staircase. “Enjoy your yoga.”

“I will thanks to you. And next week maybe we’ll go somewhere else that way you won’t be able to watch,” Chloe retorted easily shutting up the other girl’s laughter. Suddenly the music stops and she has a smug smile on her face while she yells back, “That’s what I thought.”

\-- 

“You ready?” Chloe calls up the stairs. “We need to leave right now if we’re going to make our flight.”

“I’m coming,” Beca yells back followed by a few crashes and sounds of things being thrown haphazardly around.

“What could you possibly be looking for we sent everything off the Cali last week,” Chloe responds impatiently.

“Just a piece of paper.”

“You’re making us run late over a piece of paper?”

“It’s important,” Beca dumbly responds.

“Well, if it’s so important you probably packed it with the rest of your important belongings.”

Chloe can hear Beca sigh but she knows that means she’s given up on trying to find it. A few seconds later Beca comes down the stairs begrudgingly picking up her bag and following the redhead out the door.

\-- 

They’ve been in LA for a week now and there is one thing that they are both entirely certain about and that is the fact that it is utterly beautiful. It’s not even just the city or the landscape it’s the overall change in scenery that catches them both entirely off guard. It was the something they never knew they needed until they already had it but oh man were they incredibly thankful to be where they are today.

\--

 

_As she watches the sun go down; my favorite part of the day…_

 

\--

Their new favorite hobby is watching the sun go down. They dedicate at least one night a week to just watching the sunset (or sunrise if Chloe can convince Beca that it’s going to be worth every minute). Every few weeks they try to find a new place to watch the sunset but usually they just settle for watching it at the Santa Monica beach that isn’t too far from their apartment to begin with. Since they spend some of their sunsets in new locations nobody even thinks twice when Beca announces that they are going on a drive to a wonderful place with an even more wonderful sunset.

“How far away is this again?” Chloe asks as she’s reaching behind her seat for the buckle.

“An hour or so,” Beca mumbles while backing out of their parking spot. “It’ll be totally worth it though.”

“It better be because I’m missing the Bachelorette for this,” Chloe grumbles. Beca smiles wide as the other girl just crosses her arms in defiance. If there was one thing you shouldn’t mess with it was Chloe Beale’s Bachelorette night.

“It’s recording,” Beca said. “You can watch it when we get back.”

“It’s not the same,” Chloe grunts but uncrosses her arms anyway. She reaches over to turn up the radio and instantly becomes singing along, the promise of a good sunset sitting in the back of her mind instead of the fact that she’s missing her favorite show.

Aside from the two of them singing along to songs during different parts of the ride there isn’t much talking between the two of them. It isn’t awkward in the slightest and the realization of that is what makes Beca smile so wide as she pulls into a parking lot an hour later. This, the car ride, was just the thing she needed to feel even better about this sunset trip.

“Here we are,” Beca announces as she slams on the brakes and switches the car into park abruptly.

“Geez, Becs,” Chloe squeals. “What’s the rush?”

“It’s about to start,” Beca yells already walking around the car to Chloe’s side. “C’mon!”

“I’m coming,” Chloe calls, quickly exiting the car and rushing after the younger girl with a smile.

The redhead follows Beca as she walks down a long path until she hits the beach and hesitates for a moment. She watches Beca look around in a circle, clearly deliberating where they should go, before she takes off to their left. Chloe follows her from a few steps behind knowing that wherever she was being led it was sure to be a great view. She watched as Beca quickened her pace and ran through wet sand and around the corner of a big rock alcove and followed her lead hesitantly. When she made it around to the other side she wasn’t quite prepared for what she saw in front of her.

“Becs,” Chloe gasps throwing her hands up to her face in disbelief.

“Turn around for a second,” the younger girl says pointing towards where the sun is now shining beautiful golden light towards them.

“It’s beautiful,” Chloe whispers once she’s turned back to face Beca.

“Just like you,” Beca said her voice quivering a bit. “You know I’m not really good with this sappy shit. I just wanted to take this amazing, beautiful person to a place that is almost as amazing and beautiful. To, you know, tell her I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Beca,” Chloe mumbles taking a step towards the younger girl who is slowing sinking into the wet sand she’s kneeling on.

“Answer quick before I disappear,” Beca chuckles gesturing towards her knee which is now significantly dipping down into the sand.

“Yes, of course,” Chloe cheers yanking the other girl off the ground and into a bone crushing hug. When Beca finally is able to pull away she puts the ring, with very shaky hands, onto Chloe’s ring finger. Once it’s securely in place there is an obvious sigh of relief between the two.

“I love you, Chloe Beale,” Beca says with such definition that tears begin to form in Chloe’s eyes.

“As I love you, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe repeats with a smile so wide it made Beca not even care that she was covered in sand. The redhead kisses her softly before turning back towards the sunset. “It’s so beautiful. It’s all so beautiful.”

“It is and so are you,” Beca mumbles.

“I wish I had my camera,” Chloe chuckles.

“Oh,” Beca perks up and throws a small bag at the other girl. “It’s in here.”

“Of course you even thought of that,” Chloe giggles as she pulls the camera out of the bag.

Beca usually hates pictures but she can’t possibly hate the ones Chloe took during the rest of their sunset trip. She took pictures of the sunset itself, of her hand proudly up in the air flaunting the ring with the sun shining in the background, and then a bunch of the two of them doing all kinds of things. These were pictures that she would later have to admit that she loves when they get put onto various social media sites during the drive home. That girl really did not waste any time.

Beca didn’t like sunsets because of the sky but rather she liked sunsets because of the light they cast on the one thing in life she loves even more than the sky. She liked sunsets because of the person she loved and the person she was able to share them with. She liked the way they made her hair glow and her eyes shine like jewels. She liked the way she smiled at the changing colors in the sky. And it’s just so amazing to have found someone like that.

 --

 

_I watch her, in astonishment that I found something, someone more beautiful that the sky._

 

\--

Chloe proposes not even two hours after Beca had over glasses of wine and before they watched their recorded episode of The Bachelorette. Beca laughs when they both realize how long they have had the rings hidden away from each other and laugh even more when they realize the other Bellas had bet on them. The comments fluttering in from everyone they know make the night even better especially in finding out that no one could agree who, ultimately, did win the bet.


	4. The End of the World Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the bet and the end of the world (well for some at least)

**Bella Roll** | **Who?** | **When?**  
---|---|---  
Aubrey | ~~Chloe - $25~~ |   After Grad - $25  
Fat Amy | Beca - $30 |  After Grad/Airport - $20  
~~Jessica/Ashley~~ | ~~Chloe - $40~~ | ~~Before Grad - $40~~  
~~Cynthia Rose~~ | ~~Chloe - $60~~ | ~~Move In Day - $50~~  
Stacie | Beca - $40 | ~~Music Festival - $20~~  
Lilly | Beca - $30 | ~~Music Festival - $20~~  
Emily |  ~~Chloe~~ /Beca - $20 | ~~Lantern Festival - $10~~  
**Total:** | **$245** | **$185**  
  
"So, who the fuck gets the money then?" Amy yells so loud she causes static on the other end of the phone.

"I dunno," Aubrey says calmly. "Maybe we should just use this money to buy them like wedding gifts."

"It'd be the end of the world if I don't get my share of this bet," Amy proclaims with a thrash of her body. 

"What was that?"

"I hit the wall. Don't worry about it," Amy answers easily. "So, how is this getting split up."

"Well, you and I are splitting that $185," Aubrey responds. "And that $245 is getting split between what you, Stace, Lily, and Legacy?"

"Shouldn't Emily be out because she guessed both of them the same day?" 

"It's not the end of the world, Amy. But whatever that's how it's gonna be then. Split the $245 between the 3 of you then. Deal with the wrath of Legacy on your own," Aubrey stops for a moment. "Actually she won't care that much. Don't even mention it to her. I'll text the group chat when everyone's winnings have been dispersed to their accounts."

"Our accounts? How do you have that information?"

"Don't worry about it," Aubrey sighs and before she gets questioned any more she hangs up the phone. She sits down at her desk and immediately starts doing the math and putting the proper, and exact, amount into each of the winning Bellas bank accounts. Once it was done she took out her phone again to let the other girls know.

**Aca-Bitches**

**Aubrey (5:21 pm):** Bet has been dispersed. Enjoy the extra money winning ladies and use it wisely :)

**Fat Amy (5:23 pm):** WOO!

**Stacie (5:28 pm):** Hello, alcohol money ;)

**Cynthia Rose (5:42 pm):** :(((((

**Stacie (5:51 pm):** Try again next time, CR

**Legacy (6:04 pm):** Hey! Where's my cut???

**Aubrey (6:09 pm):** Looks like it's the end of the world after all Amy

_Fat Amy has left the group Aca-Bitches_

**Aubrey (6:18 pm):** She'll be back. They always come back

**Chloe (6:38 pm):** I still think we should've gotten that money 

**Beca (6:39 pm):** Ditto.

_Aubrey has left the group Aca-Bitches_

_Stacie has left the group Aca-Bitches_

**Legacy (6:50 pm):** bunch of babies 

**Chloe (6:55 pm):** They'll be back. They always come back

**Beca (6:59 pm):** And if they don't we can hunt them down and drag them back against their will

**Chloe (7:04 pm):** You know it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I so did not spend 2 hours plus going through apartments/houses. If you ever are looking for them for whatever definitely use Trulia...if you want to see what the apartment looks like go here: http://www.trulia.com/rental-community/9000012805/Bunker-Hill-Towers-234-S-Figueroa-St-Los-Angeles-CA-90012/#photo-2
> 
> Comments and such always appreciated. Come bug me at perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com
> 
> Occurs during May/June/July of 2016


End file.
